TRUTH
by IsmiHana
Summary: Ia telah menemukan ayahnya. Ayah kandungnya. Dan ayah kandungnya selama ini ternyata—adalah orang yang ingin sekali menghancurkan kehidupan dunia.


Sorey merebahkan diri dan punggungnya yang lelah. Memandang langit-langit.

Telah lama ia resmi menjadi seorang anak kuliahan. Tak lagi dirinya mengenakan seragam Akademi Zestiria, kini yang biasa ia kenakan adalah baju biru dan celana katunnya yang membosankan. Atau terkadang, jika kangen dengan masa SMA, ia memakai sweter resmi dari akademi tersebut, pun headphone gambar Normin yang biasa ia kenakan dulu. Tubuh Sorey tentu meninggi, namun tak begitu signifikan. Palingan hanya celana sekolahnya yang menggantung. Urusan sweter bukan masalah besar.

Tapi hei, bukan pakaian yang Sorey pikirkan hingga berwajah pusing seperti kini. Ada satu hal yang begitu mengganggu pria bersurai coklat sampai-sampai tak bisa tidur meskipun raganya begitu lelah.

.

.

.

Ia telah menemukan ayahnya.

 _Ayah kandungnya._

Dan ayah kandungnya selama ini ternyata—

 _adalah orang yang ingin sekali menghancurkan kehidupan dunia._

 **TRUTH**

 _A Tales of Zestiria Fanfiction with College!AU_

 _ **Warning!**_ _Typo dan gaje? Bahasa tak sopan. Sorey tak sorey. Possibly shounen-ai._

 _._

 **Kemudian aku menyadari, tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini – Sofia the First***

.

.

.

"Sorey!"

Seorang pria bersurai pucat memasuki kamar si brunet tanpa permisi.

"Mikleo..." Sorey menyambut, tak membenahi posisinya berbaring. Iris-iris hijau ia tatapkan ke arah manik violet, namun Mikleo tampaknya tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Apa benar rumor yang menyebar sekarang?" tanya Mikleo, nada suaranya tampak... kecewa? Prihatin? Sorey menangkap perasaan campur aduk dalam suara teman sekamarnya itu. Ia membalas dengan kekehan kecil. "Jadi sudah menyebar, ya..."

Mikleo melangkah masuk, kemudian meletakkan tasnya begitu saja di lantai. Ia berdiri beberapa inchi jauhnya dari Sorey, tangan kanannya memegang lengan bawah kirinya, ekspresinya pucat.

"Memangnya benar? Hasil tes DNA itu benar?" bisiknya, nyaris tanpa suara.

Namun Sorey mampu menangkap apa yang diungkapkan Mikleo.

Masih berbaring telentang, Sorey menatap langit-langit kamar yang putih polos. Kemudian bicara.

"Aku juga terkejut, sejujurnya... Dan nyaris tak percaya. Tapi Dokter Symonne menyadarkanku kalau itu semua adalah fakta."

Tes DNA Sorey dan pria bernama Heldalf ini menunjukkan bahwa keduanya memiliki relasi yang begitu dekat. _Ayah dan anak_.

"Tapi bukan berarti orang-orang bisa mem- _bully_ -mu seenak hati!"

Mikleo berteriak, membuat hati Sorey teriris. Ia terkadang takjub, menyadari Mikleo memiliki perasaan yang begitu peka saat dirinya ditimpa masalah. "Mereka menyebutmu aneh-aneh, bahkan membawa-bawa prestasimu yang sudah sampai di kancah internasional itu. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Mikleo."

Suara Sorey yang tenang namun tegas telah menghentikan kata-kata pria bersurai biru itu. Mikleo memandang Sorey nelangsa. Sorey, dengan separuh hati merasa bersalah, namun juga lega melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terserah orang mau bicara apa... Kita tahu apa kebenarannya."

Betapa perkataan Sorey mendinginkan hati Mikleo. Si rambut biru menunduk, manik violetnya masih menunjukkan rasa sendu, namun ia tahu Sorey benar. Sorey tak perlu merasa bersalah karena semua usaha yang ia capai merupakan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Tidak ada kecurangan dalam hal apapun. Mikleo sangat percaya akan kejujuran Sorey.

"Aku hanya... tidak suka saat dunia tidak adil kepadamu, Sorey."

Sorey dapat melihat dari sudut matanya saat Mikleo mencengkram lengan kirinya dengan begitu erat, tampak geram sekali. "Kau bukanlah apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka tetap tak bisa seenaknya... Tak boleh... Sorey..."

Barulah Sorey membenahi posisi duduknya, lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluk Mikleo, membuat si pemilik untaian pucat terkejut dengan mata membesar.

"Terima kasih, Mikleo." Kata Sorey, suaranya teduh. "Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku, tapi sungguh, sebenarnya kau tak perlu."

Mikleo hanya diam, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada dada Sorey.

"Aku tak peduli. Bila orang-orang mau mengataiku anak geblek, anak teroris, benih penghancur dunia... Aku tak peduli."

Sorey meneguk ludah sebelum melanjutkan bicara. "Biar seluruh dunia memusuhiku sekalipun, aku juga tak peduli. Aku tahu apa yang kukerjakan; aku tahu benar. Dan aku tahu kau tahu, Mikleo."

Pelukan Sorey membuat Mikleo menjadi tenang. Tangan pria yang lebih pendek beberapa senti itu bergerak, melingkari pinggang Sorey.

"Aku... percaya padamu, Sorey."

Sorey mengangguk, masih mengulas senyum simpelnya. "Terima kasih, Mikleo."

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja selingkup air terbentuk di sudut manik-manik violet tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Sorey."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Mandi sana. Kau bau."_

" _Eh—?!"_

.

.

.

Bukan salah Sorey jika temuannya disalahgunakan oleh orang yang secara genetik adalah ayah kandungnya. Ia _jenius_. Baru beberapa bulan di Departemen Fisika sudah menghasilkan sesuatu. Dosennya, Dezel, sampai geleng-geleng kepala. Heran kalau penemu semacam Einstein benar-benar ada.

Baru saja sebulan yang lalu sang brunet mengikuti olimpiade robotika yang diselenggarakan di luar negeri. Inovasinya luar biasa; sebuah robot yang jika ditempelkan pada suatu logam dapat menguraikan materi logam tersebut sehingga bisa ditembus manusia**. Selanjutnya ditunjukkan bahwa robot ini tak hanya mampu menguraikan materi logam, namun juga kayu, beton, gips, dan material keras lainnya. Kontan saja ia menerima wacana hak paten atas penemuannya ini. Baru sebulan lalu, Mikleo ingat, orang-orang masih heboh membicarakan otaknya yang luar biasa. Mereka geleng-geleng kepala, mungkin Habibie kedua benar-benar ada. Di usia yang masih sangat muda pula. Beberapa kelompok memang meragukan Sorey atas inovasinya, namun banyak dari masyarakat yang menganggap ia manusia separuh dewa.

Tak sampai tiga minggu setelah itu, teror mulai terjadi di seantero kota tempat Sorey dan Mikleo bermukim. Ladylake kacau balau. Masih segar pemandangan meletusnya _sanctuary_ yang berada di dekat pasar dalam ingatan Sorey. Orang-orang berlarian ke sana kemari, mencari perlindungan. Suasana begitu mencekam, padahal kedua remaja itu baru saja beriringan pulang dari kampus.

 _Dan kemudian,_ dia _muncul._

.

.

.

Heldalf***. Ia memproklamirkan diri melalui panel-panel iklan yang berhasil ia sadap.

" _Namaku Heldalf."_

Suara kekehannya mengerikan. Aneh sekali orang ini, mengenalkan diri begitu saja tanpa peduli bahwa ia baru saja membuat kekacauan.

" _Aku datang untuk menghancurkan Ladylake."_

Siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengarkan penuturan kata blak-blakan dari Heldalf? Manalagi tampangnya yang ditutup oleh topeng singa berbulu banyak.

" _Maka bersiap siagalah, seluruh penghuni Ladylake. Jika tak ingin mati, kalian masih memiliki kesempatan."_

" _Larilah sejauh mungkin, atau kalian takkan selamat."_

Suara yang disamarkan menjadi begitu kelam itu membuat Sorey mengernyit. Apa-apaan orang ini? Apa motifnya menyebarkan teror?

" _Dan oh. Aku ingin berterima kasih pada anakku, Sorey, yang telah membuatkanku alat luar biasa ini. Ayah bangga padamu Nak."_

Kedua iris _emerald_ itu melebar, melihat robot ciptaannya yang digenggam oleh Heldalf di dalam video.

Tidak, bukan itu.

" _Sorey!"_

Mikleo memanggil namanya, khawatir, namun sang brunet tak peduli.

Semua orang menatapnya, terkejut.

Namun siapa yang lebih terkejut daripada orang yang namanya disebut-sebut itu?

.

.

.

" _Ayah...?"_

.

.

.

Zenrus di Desa Elysia tak bisa dihubungi untuk memberi konfirmasi. Menurut Mason, beliau sedang pergi bertapa di Gunung Killaraus dan tak bisa diganggu.

Sorey setengah mengeluh mendengarnya. Sudah jauh-jauh naik bus ke Elysia, ternyata harus naik pesawat ke Hellawes untuk ketemu Zenrus? Ia tak punya cukup uang.

Sang brunet masih teringat betapa terkejutnya ia kala Heldalf mengumumkan bahwa dirinya adalah ayah kandung si brunet. Mason tak bisa berargumen.

Mereka menemukan sehelai rambut Heldalf pada suatu bagian di _Sanctuary_. Setelah mengekstrak DNA-nya dan membandingkannya dengan milik Sorey, keduanya cocok.

 _Mereka resmi ayah dan anak kandung._

Mikleo tak tahan. Orang-orang mulai membicarakan hal negatif tentang sahabatnya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa si brunet sengaja menciptakan alat tersebut untuk meluluskan terorisme di Ladylake. Meskipun media massa sudah bertanya pada Sorey dan meminta konfirmasi, isu negatif telah lebih dulu menyebar, membentuk stereotip dalam pikiran masyarakat.

Sejak saat itu, tiap Sorey lewat, orang-orang selalu memandang dengan takut.

Beberapa meneriakinya, _"Masukkan ayahmu ke rumah sakit jiwa, Anak Geblek!"_

Yang lain melemparinya dengan kaleng minuman hasil _vending machine_. Sungguh tak punya hati.

Mikleo tahu masyarakat takut, karena sejak peledakan di _Sanctuary_ , beberapa bangunan di Ladylake menyusul meletusnya.

Tapi tak begini juga.

Kenapa Sorey yang disalahkan? Kenapa bukan Heldalf? Mikleo tak habis pikir.

Masyarakat akan menumpahkan kesalahan pada seseorang yang terlihat. Untuk Heldalf, yang sampai saat ini tak diketahui di mana keberadaannya, memang dianggap pelaksana masalah, namun tak sesinis itu mereka mengatai Heldalf seperti mengatai Sorey.

Sorey hidup dalam isolasi masyarakat. Setiap hari ke kampus dan mendengarkan dosen bicara, duduk paling pojok. Tak ada yang ingin berada di sampingnya, kecuali Mikleo.

Aneh juga, beberapa orang menganggap Sorey keren karena berhasil meledakkan _Sanctuary_ ("Bukan Sorey yang meledakkannya, dasar geblek!"), namun mereka menunjukkan kekaguman seolah mengejek si brunet yang sedang terisolasi oleh ketakutan masyarakat.

Mikleo tak habis pikir, sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Sorey, aku tahu kau tak bersalah."

Mikleo dan Sorey tengah membereskan barang-barang mereka kala Profesor Dezel menghampiri.

"Mereka harus menghentikan semua ini. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Aku setuju." Segera Mikleo menimpali, sambil memandang Sorey yang menunduk. "Bukan masalah kau peduli atau tidak, Sorey. Namun masyarakat harus membuka mata dan melihat seperti apa kebenarannya. Kalaupun tes DNA itu benar (Mikleo masih tak percaya dengan hasilnya), maka mereka harus mengerti kalau Sorey dan Heldalf itu dua orang yang berbeda!"

Sorey masih terdiam, memandang sepatu hitamnya yang berkilat.

"Kita harus membuat petisi." Dezel melanjutkan, sungguh profesor yang budiman. "Orang-orang yang setuju bahwa Sorey adalah Sorey, si fisikawan pandai dari Universitas Ladylake, mesti menandatangani petisi ini. Dengan jalur demikian, setidaknya kita bisa melihat dulu apa anggapan masyarakat yang sesungguhnya terhadap Sorey."

"Anda sudah melihatnya sendiri, Profesor Dezel!" Mikleo tampak tak percaya, namun Dezel menggeleng. "Kita tidak tahu akan adanya konspirasi, Mikleo."

Sang surai pucat terdiam. Barulah keduanya mengarahkan pandangan masing-masing kepada Sorey, yang masih saja menunduk.

"Sorey?" Mikleo memanggil.

"Pilihan di tanganmu, Nak." Dezel menambahkan. "Petisi online maupun offline tidak masalah, selama pikiran masyarakat mampu menjangkau kita. Saya yakin jika masyarakat mampu melihat dengan hati nurani, mereka akan menjawab secara jujur."

Sorey masih saja terdiam, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian mengatakan, "Ya. Itu bisa dicoba."

Mikleo dan Dezel mengulas senyum lega, meskipun khawatir.

"Dengar, Sorey." Dezel bicara lagi. "Kau tak sendirian, percayalah. Ada saya, dan juga Mikleo yang senantiasa menemanimu. Serta orang-orang lain di luar sana yang memercayaimu."

Mikleo entah kenapa memerah mukanya, malu dengan perkataan Dezel barusan.

"Kau tak harus menanggung semua ini sendiri."

" _Profesor Dezel benar, Sorey."_

Ketiga sosok itu beralih, memandang seseorang yang baru memasuki kelas yang kosong.

"Profesor Lailah!" seru Sorey dan Mikleo nyaris bersamaan, mengenali sosok dekan fakultas mereka. Lailah memberi mereka senyuman hangat, layaknya seorang ibu.

"Para dosen masih memperdebatkannya, tapi kami tahu satu hal. Kau belum pernah melanggar aturan selama berada di fakultas ini, Sorey. Yah, memang masih mahasiswa baru sih, kita tidak tahu ke depannya." Lailah bercanda. "Tapi saya melihat sesuatu dalam dirimu, Sorey."

"Kau sangat jujur. Orang-orang yang menyebutmu ini dan itu, mereka belum pernah merasakan kejujuranmu. Tapi kami sudah. Dan saya yakin, hampir setiap anak di Departemen Fisika juga tahu." Lailah menyambung, melangkah mendekati mereka. "Dulu saat Olimpiade Robotika, kau menggalang dana sendiri untuk menutupi dana yang belum cair dari dekanat, bukan?" Mikleo tampak agak panik, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun Lailah tersenyum arti kepadanya. "Saya juga mendapat laporan kalau kau juga bekerja keras di perpustakaan untuk menambah penghasilan. Kami sudah merasakan kejujuranmu, Sorey. Orang-orang lain hanya belum tahu."

Sorey menganggukkan kepala, dari ekspresinya terlihat bahwa ia merasa terhibur akan kata-kata Lailah.

"Jika seperti itu, mengapa kebanyakan anak dari Departemen Fisika menjauhi Sorey?" Mikleo tak bisa menahan diri bertanya. Lailah menghilang senyumnya, ekspresi wajahnya berganti dengan kecemasan. "Soal itu, saya belum melihat apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak. Kita tidak tahu dari mana sebenarnya isu negatif ini digembar-gemborkan, padahal Heldalf-lah yang mengerjakan semua terorisme ini. Sorey hanya korban dari perkataannya."

"Karena itu, Profesor Lailah. Kami hendak membuat petisi sebagai langkah awal membersihkan nama Sorey." Dezel angkat bicara lagi. Lailah menganggukkan kepala setuju. "Itu bisa jadi langkah awal yang baik, Profesor Dezel. Kita akan menyebarkannya kepada semua orang di Universitas Ladylake."

Ketiga sosok di hadapan sang dekan mengangguk. Mikleo menemukan kecerahan di wajah Sorey, sesuatu yang selama ini ia rindukan. Kecerahan murni, bukan hal palsu.

Ia jadi lega.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kalian mau di sini? Kelas selanjutnya akan mulai, tahu?"

.

.

.

Petisi berhasil disebar. Mengejutkan karena lebih dari lima puluh orang yang menandatanganinya; sungguh melebih ekspektasi. Salah duanya adalah Alisha Diphda, putri dari walikota Ladylake yang berada satu kampus dengan Sorey di jurusan Ilmu Politik, serta Rose Windrider, _businesswoman_ terkemuka yang bahkan masih seumuran dengan Sorey. Kala melihat sosok pria bersurai coklat itu di jalan pulang—tak ketinggalan Mikleo menyertai—keduanya bergegas menghampiri dengan berapi-api.

"Sorey!" Alisha dan Rose berseru hampir bersamaan. Suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa, mengingat keduanya begitu sengit jikalau berdiskusi masalah sosial politik dan ekonomi Ladylake.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sorey!" Rose menyambung lebih dahulu, meskipun kedua gadis terpandang ini tiba hampir bersamaan di hadapan Sorey.

"Aku juga." Alisha menyahut dengan suaranya yang lebih kalem. "Aku belum pernah menemukan orang yang lebih jujur daripada kau, Sorey. Akan tidak masuk akal jika aku tidak memercayaimu, padahal aku tahu sifatmu seperti apa."

"Orang-orang itu memang aneh—membully apa yang bisa mereka bully. Heldalf pengecut sih—tampilnya cuma di layar! Hei Alisha, tidak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu?" sebelum Sorey sempat mengatakan apapun, Rose telah menyambar terlebih dahulu dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentu aku akan melakukan apa yang kubisa!" tukas Alisha, kedua maniknya kini memandang Rose. "Sayangnya, wakil walikota Bartlow justru menganggap sebaliknya. Ia memandang kau sebagai ancaman, Sorey. Aku berusaha memberitahunya kalau itu tidak benar, tapi sepertinya ia gelap mata."

"Percaya deh, wakil walikota Bartlow pasti yang menyebarkan rumor aneh mengenai Sorey hingga membuat anak-anak Departemen Fisika takut." Rose berkata tajam. Sorey terkejut mendengarnya, dan ia lagi-lagi tak diberi kesempatan karena Rose keburu berujar, "Aku tahu semua yang kau tahu."

"Kami akan berusaha keras untuk membujuk orang-orang agar mau menandatangani petisi itu." Alisha angkat bicara lagi. "Dan selama itu, Sorey... kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Target pencapaian petisi untuk mengalahkan ekspektasi wakil walikota Bartlow adalah dua per tiga dari seluruh penduduk Ladylake; sampel heterogen dan mencakup segala kelas dan usia."

"Jadi Alisha bertugas meminta tolong masyarakat menengah ke bawah, sementara aku bicara pada pengusaha dan tokoh yang berpengaruh di Ladylake." Rose menepuk bahu Sorey. "Dua kekuatan bersatu, dan BOOM! Heldalf akan terbakar janggutnya."

Pada akhirnya kedua gadis itu berhenti bicara juga, sehingga Sorey mengulas senyum. Terharu, berterima kasih, semua tergambar di raut mukanya.

"Aku... sangat berterima kasih punya teman seperti kalian." Ia berucap sembari melirik Mikleo. Sang surai pucat ikut tersenyum. Alisha, Rose, semua tersenyum.

Mereka tahu kebenarannya. Mana mungkin bisa diam, 'kan?

"Serahkan pada kami!"

"Mikleo-boy, soal anak-anak Departemen Fisika kami serahkan padamu, ya!"

"Baik!"

"Hati-hati pulangnya ya, Sorey!"

"Kami pastikan target terpenuhi di bulan depan!"

Sorey melambai kepada teman-temannya, dan perlahan ia merasakan kekuatan.

"Mikleo..." bisiknya, membuat dua iris violet memandang ke arah sumber suara.

"Aku tak masalah jika seluruh dunia memusuhiku jika aku punya kalian."

Suara Sorey bergetar. Ia tak menangis. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar. Secercah harapan kembali bersinar, dan hati Mikleo menghangat.

Sudah lama ia tak melihat Sorey tersenyum seperti ini.

"Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan musuh satu dunia, Sorey." Si pemilik iris violet menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk orang sejujur kau, kau sama sekali tidak pantas."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _*Na taruh quote itu karena menurut Na sesuai dengan jalan cerita_

 _**Kalau sudah nonton Spiderman yang mau masuk Avengers (Na lupa judulnya), alatnya digunakan musuh dalam film untuk mencuri_

 _***Maafkan Na kalau Heldalf agak OOC. Tujuannya supaya sesuai jalan cerita sih_

 _****Na agak bingung sama judulnya, sejujurnya. Dikasih 'truth' saja deh biar ena. Mungkin ada perubahan ke depannya..._


End file.
